iLose My Virginity
by inlovewithlust
Summary: Sam and Freddie have sex for the first time. Very fluffy. Established relationship. Definite Seddie. Rated M for swearing and sex.


I have never ever written anything even remotely creative before, let alone a fanfic, so I hope this is okay! Please review and let me know what you think!

Just warning that this is somewhat OOC, Sam is less aggressive than usual. My reasoning for this is that I would think that after being in a relationship with her precious Freddork for a while, she would soften up a little…

Also! This is rated M, for some slight cursing and graphic descriptions of sex, please do not read if you are under the age of consent in your country/state.

DISCLAIMER: I do not, have not, and will not own iCarly or any of its characters or affiliates.

*iLMV*

Sam's day started out in its usual fashion. She awoke tangled in a mass of tattered sheets and blankets, with one foot hanging out over the side of the bed, and her right hand lazily resting on the small expanse of exposed alabaster stomach. As she came to, her first response was to groan and then to wipe away the drool that had escaped from between her soft lips and accumulated on her cheek and chin.

Sam could hear her train wreck of a mother clang around in the kitchen, once again attempting to make a breakfast that would inevitably be, completely revolting. She rolled her eyes at this, and slowly stretched before stiffly getting up and out of bed, and making her way into the bathroom.

As she stripped off her signature sleep clothes – a white wifebeater and black boyshorts – her thoughts drifted to her boyfriend, Freddie Benson. She had been dating the dork for a little over six months now, and much to her surprise and quiet delight, everything had been going incredibly well. Their relationship had progressed somewhat slowly, in _every _sense of the word, but this suited her just fine. She found it difficult to open herself up emotionally and allow herself to be vulnerable, but little by little, her nub of a boyfriend smashed down those metaphorical walls she had spent so long building.

Her mouth stretched into a content grin as she thought back to the previous night while simultaneously stepping under the hot spray of the shower. The couple had spent their Friday night laying on Freddie's couch, laughing at terrible horror movies and kissing whenever they felt the desire, which, Sam had to admit, was very often. At times their hands had become somewhat _less _than stationary, but whenever things became bordering on too intense, the pair would pull back and refocus on whichever movie happened to be playing.

After thoroughly washing her body and hair, and shaving her underarms and legs, Sam stepped out of the shower. While lazily drying her hair with a towel, she studied her naked form in the bathroom mirror. She could admit that the past few years had been good to her, and that ultimately, puberty had been kind. She had developed ample breasts, though she couldn't deny that the one on her right side was slightly larger than the other. Her waist remained as slim as it had been as a young pre-teen, but her hips had developed sufficiently since then, making her look much more womanly than she usually felt. The one area in which she really hadn't developed was her height. Carly and Freddie had both grown exponentially since they were kids, but Sam had only grown a measly few inches. She didn't mind though. Despite the fact that she would never admit it to anyone but herself, she loved the way she was the perfect height to be held by Freddie. When they hugged, his chin would rest gently on the top of her head, and it never failed to make her smile.

*iLMV*

As it was a fairly warm Saturday morning, as soon as Sam had thrown on another white wifebeater, a pair of khaki short shorts and her signature black Converse sneakers, and stuffed her phone and keys into her pockets, she was out of the door and on her way to Bushwell Plaza.

Sam and Freddie had plans to spend the day together, which in itself was not unusual, but for the first time in a long time, the pair would be alone for the _entire_ day. This was due to the fact that Carly and Spencer were visiting their Grandfather in Yakima, and Freddie's mother was in Fresno, for yet _another_ Aggressive Parenting Conference.

When she arrived, she was so looking forward to seeing Freddie that she uncharacteristically forwent terrorising Bushwell Plaza's doorman and instead, crept passed a sleeping Lewbert and up to the eighth floor. When she arrived outside his apartment, she tried to turn the door handle, and upon finding that it was locked, knelt down on the ground, pulled a hairpin out of her pocket and quickly unlocked the door.

Once she had entered the apartment and closed the door behind her, she turned around and was promptly pushed back against the door and the length of her body was quickly covered by his, as he roughly pushed his lips against hers. She wasted no time in threading her hands through his brown hair and pushing his head closer to hers, to which responded by winding one arm around her waist, with his hand pressing against the small of her back, and the other cupping the side of her face.

Freddie opened up his mouth and traced his tongue along her supple bottom lip in an effort to get her too, to open her mouth. As soon as she responded in kind, the kiss morphed into a frenzied battle for dominance – tongues pushed against each other, lips were sucked, lips were bitten and teeth clashed. Sam could literally feel the effect she was having on him – it was pushing into her lower stomach. Eventually the kiss became less hurried and more gentle, more affectionate, until panting loudly, the pair pulled apart.

"I guess that means you missed me Freduccini…" Sam smiled widely, her eyes sparkling.

"You have no idea," he groaned, and proceeded to languidly kiss down her neck and collarbone.

*iLMV*

The duo spent the day doing a whole lot of nothing. He fed her repeatedly, and spent all day being thankful he remembered to stock up on her favourite foods. They lounged around watching repeats of Girly Cow and Celebrities Underwater and like the night before, took many a break to lock lips.

However, as the day turned into night, playful taunts and facetious remarks began to dwindle and conversation between the pair turned serious. They had migrated from the lounge to Freddie's bedroom and were laying entwined on top of his bed.

"Sam?" Freddie murmured.

"Freddork?" She responded, whilst sporting a content grin.

"You do know that I love you right?"

"Pfft," Sam scoffed a little, "Of course I know that! Who wouldn't love me?"

When Freddie didn't respond, Sam pushed herself up to rest her chin on his chest and looked him directly in the eyes. "Yes I know that you love me," she sighed, "I love you too, you complete nub."

He smiled down at her and rubbed his hand gently across the side of her face – almost as if she was made of porcelain – and swiped the pad of his thumb across her lips, against her cheekbones and under her eyes. She turned her head just slightly so that she could kiss his thumb and the palm of his hand.

"Sam," he whispered, "You are everything to me. I just want you to know that. I want you to know that I love you with everything I have. I don't know when it started and why it took so long for me to realize, but I do know that I love you. I just thought you should know."

Instead of responding with words, which she found were too often misconstrued, she quickly pushed herself up his body, and rested her hands on either side of his head, before leaning down and greedily pushing her lips against his. Unlike their previous kisses, this one wasn't fuelled by sexual desire or boredom or happiness or sheer desperation. This kiss was fuelled by the unquenchable desire to demonstrate the depth of one's love for the other.

Freddie rolled them over so that he was lying over Sam, all the while never breaking their kiss. Her hands were freely moving between his hair, the back of his neck and his upper back. He was leaning most of his weight on his right arm, while his left trailed down her body and eventually moved underneath her top, allowing him to grip the smooth skin on her waist.

Suddenly, she broke the kiss.

"Freddie, this is going to sound like such a cliché, but there really isn't any other way to say it."

She paused and looked deep into his chocolate brown eyes.

"I'm ready."

His eyebrows scrunched up in confusion for a few seconds before his eyes widened in understanding. He took a few seconds to look down at her. They way her blonde curls were spread out on his pillow, surrounding her head like a golden halo. The way her lips were swollen and red from kissing him. The way her cheeks were flushed a light pink. The way her breasts would rise and fall with every breath she would take. The way she looked up at him so earnestly, with the clearest blue eyes he had ever seen. He knew he would never be able to resist her, and that he couldn't imagine wanting to.

Her hands trailed down from the back of his neck to his upper chest. One by one she slowly undid each of the buttons on his shirt, before pushing the useless garment off of his shoulders and down his arms. He then pushed himself up to rest on his knees, before pulling his t-shirt over his head, leaving the muscular expanse of his chest free for her eyes to roam. Sam was mesmerised by the curves and planes of his hard chest, and she didn't hesitate to trace her fingers against every dip and curvature, slowly committing each and every detail to memory. Over the past year, Freddie had started working out three or four times a week, in order to build up more muscle strength, and the result was more than pleasing. He had filled out in all the right places, and had made the transition from boy to man.

He leaned back down, and once again, fervently captured her lips with his, before pushing his hands down to her waist and slowly dragging her wifebeater up to reveal her taut stomach and then her bra covered breasts. They broke their kiss for only a moment so that he could pull her top over her head. After a few more moments of kissing, Sam pushed herself and Freddie up, so that she was sitting, and he was kneeling over her. Never taking her eyes off of him, she moved her hands behind her back and deftly unclasped her plain white bra, before throwing it onto the floor, and allowing Freddie to stare unabashedly at her.

"I know I have said it before, but, you are so beautiful."

He kissed her gently, as her cheeks reddened slightly.

"You are not too bad yourself, Benson."

She smiled widely up at him. Not a smirk, or a cheesy grin, but a real, full of happiness smile, which he returned without hesitation.

Freddie moved his hands across her stomach, against her waist and around her back, before pushing her back down on the bed. His hands then meandered down to the sides of her breasts, before he gently cupped each of them and then proceeded to gently roll her nipples between his fingertips.

This was as far as the pair had ever gotten before, anything further than this was completely new territory.

She mewled softly, and her chest rose and fell unevenly. Each and every breath came out in a small pant as he continued his gentle ministrations. The feel of his heated stomach pressed against hers was surprisingly sexy, and his weight on top of her was oddly arousing. Sam would never admit it, but relinquishing control, and acting as the less dominant partner turned her on more than anyone would expect.

Freddie slowly moved his hands from her breasts down to her hips, trailing his long fingers over the waistband of her shorts, before popping the top button and then unzipping them. He then pulled the khaki shorts off of her hips, down her legs and over her feet, leaving her in nothing but a pair of white cotton panties – her shoes and socks had long since been discarded. He then stood up and off the bed, and pushed down his jeans, leaving him clad in his typical Galaxy Wars boxers. He looked at her nervously before he pushed those down too.

Her eyes widened noticeably as she once again moved into a sitting position. As she stared at him – all of him – for the first time, she couldn't help but be shocked. He was somewhat more well-_endowed _than she had previously imagined. She stared on in fascination, studying the way his penis was resting against his stomach, and there was a small amount of pale fluid seeping from the tip.

"Please say something, cause I am kinda really getting nervous right now!"

"Sorry," she replied quickly. "I was just thinking, y'know all those insults I used to throw at you about 'not being a man'?"

"Yes," he replied somewhat sullenly.

"Well, I was so fucking wrong."

And with that, she grinned up at him before lying back down, and gesturing with her arms for him to join her. He laughed at her words and proceeded to kneel down by her feet and reach up to her plain underwear, before quickly pulling them off of her. She spread her legs unashamedly and pushed herself up on her elbows, waiting for her nub to continue kissing her.

Just like hers had before, Freddie's eyes widened dramatically as he stared for the first time at her exposed core. He crawled halfway up her body before tentatively tracing his index finger around her outer lips. Her breath hitched slightly and she smiled at him in gentle encouragement. After a few more moments of this, he sighed exasperatedly and pulled away.

"I'm sorry, I'm stalling. I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing."

"Don't worry about it." She grabbed his hands and placed them back at her exposed centre. "Just let me guide you, nub."

He leaned up and kissed her gently, whilst her hands guided his fingers to where she needed them most. She pushed his index finger down on her clitoris gently and broke their kiss to instruct him to "just apply some pressure and move in circles."

He did as she had told him and before long, her moans had gotten louder, her breathing became heavy and uneven, and her hands were grabbing either the sheets beneath her or his broad shoulders. After a few more minutes, he moved his index and middle fingers to her entrance and gently pushed them inside, and moved his thumb to resume touching her clit in place of his index finger. He curved his fingers upwards and applied pressure – obviously not _all _of what they learned in health class was lost on him – and she let out a keening, breathy moan as he felt her inner walls contract rapidly around his fingers, as she reached orgasm.

He slowed down his movements before finally stopping and removing his hand from her. She was breathing just as heavily as before and her cheeks were even more flushed than they had been. She opened her eyes and roughly pulled him up to her, before gasping gently at the feel of his cock coming into contact with her core for the first time. She was quick to reward him with a heated kiss, which was soon broken, when began to grind himself against her.

"Bullshit you don't know what you are doing!" She exclaimed breathily before slapping his shoulder and smiling brightly at him.

Then her look became curious.

"Should I, y'know, do the same for you?"

He groaned at her words before replying, "I would love to say yes, but I don't think I'll last very long if I do."

She snorted quietly, "You probably won't anyway!"

"Oh shut up," he muttered playfully, before reaching over to his nightstand, opening the top drawer, and eventually pulling out a condom. She arched an eyebrow at his preparedness, to which he just smiled at her innocently. She responded by snatching the foil packet from his grasp and carefully tearing it open, before pulling the lubricated latex sheath out of it. She reached down and carefully rolled it down him, until it was properly situated. His eyes had been closed as she did so and his breathing had become somewhat laboured. After a few moments he reopened his eyes and lay down on Sam, holding most of his weight on his elbows. He looked into her clear blue eyes and kissed her softly, just once.

"Sam, are you sure about this? We don't have to do –", she gently pushed her lips against his.

"I'm sure. I want to. I want this. I want you." She replied earnestly, before wrapping her legs around his waist and pushing herself against him.

He reached down and positioned himself at her entrance, and began by pushing the tip of himself inside her wet heat.

"I love you."

"I love you."

He began to push himself further inside her and couldn't help but notice the slight grimace that crossed her face when he was just over halfway in.

"Are you okay?" He asked gently, cradling the back of her head in his hand.

"I'm fine, but maybe it would be easier if you just did it quickly? Just this first time?"

He nodded, pausing, before swiftly pushing himself all the way inside her. She dug her nails into his shoulders and visibly cringed – closing her eyes and scrunching up her face – as she felt the sharp pain shoot through her core. She groaned softly at the pain and held still for a few minutes, until eventually, she relinquished the grip of her nails and opened her eyes. He looked at her with concern, and concentrated all his efforts on holding still, so as to not hurt her.

"Are you okay?"

"Sorta? It doesn't hurt anymore, it just feels kinda uncomfortable." She admitted quietly.

"Do you want to stop?" He asked hesitantly.

"No! No. This is normal, we just have to get this first time out of the way and it'll get better. Okay nub?"

He responded by kissing her repeatedly and slowly starting to thrust in and out of her. Within the first few seconds he was ready to explode, but he concentrated on trying to hold off, and make it last as long as possible. Sam on the other hand, was ecstatic that the pain and discomfort had passed. Instead she felt something slightly pleasurable, but far from earth shattering. She knew she would not have an orgasm this time, but she didn't mind. Sam felt closer to Freddie than she ever had before, and the fact that it didn't scare her, completely eradicated any disappointment she may otherwise have felt.

They kissed almost the entire time, really only separating to breath and to quietly utter professions of both pleasure and love. After a few more moments – far fewer than Freddie would have liked to admit – he pulled his lips from hers and let out a low groan as his shoulders shook and his eyes closed, while he reached his peak. He stayed somewhat stationary above her for a few moments before his arms gave out and he collapsed on top of her, resting his head just above her breasts. She laughed slightly and wrapped her arms around his back and kissed his hair gently.

"Sam?" He asked quietly, before pausing, waiting for a response.

"I love you too Freddork."

He moved his head, so that his chin was resting just above her breasts, and he smiled at her. She grinned back before he moved to move off of her – and out of her – before pulling off the condom and dropping into the wastebasket beside his bed. He then rolled onto his back, pulling her with him, so that he could hold her, with the bottom of his chin resting on top of her head, in the way he knew she liked.

*iLMV*

Well, I hope that was okay, despite the unbelievable amounts of fluffiness that it contained! Please let me know what you think.


End file.
